Her Cinderella Story
by ManiacMegZ
Summary: [COMPLETED]Lily & James weren't the best of friends til planning a ball together. They realized their feelings and decided to give a relationship a shot but someone always wanted to ruin that relationship, can love survive? (R due to sex & language)
1. Prince Charming & The Pops

**Her Cinderella Story**

Author's Note: Ok some people might totally hate this but this has been in my mind since the beginning and I just need to write it. This might not follow JKR Lily and James precisely. Anyways please read and review because it was an awesome story to write! Just as a warning I am a bit of a maniac (the username).

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don't, life sucks but that's why we have Harry Potter to protect us against Lord Voldemort! (again the maniac speaking).

**Prince Charming & The Pops**

Lily stared dreamily towards James who was sitting with his four friends. She was sitting next to her friend Emily Harris. Emily was furiously coping down notes to what Professor Binns was saying. Lily and Emily had the seats right in the back. Lily had always dragged Emily back here. The four Gryffindor boys were passing notes to each other and joking. Lily looked down at her parchment. It was blank, she would have to copy notes from Emily tonight.

Lily's eyes drifted to the people in the room. Professor Binns was reading from a book, the rest of the class with the exception of a few were all playing around. Her eyes rested on Lexie, Jackie, and Gabrielle. They were the beautiful Gryffindor girls who always had a date or a boyfriend, also known as the Pops, for being perfect. All the guys were around them and marveling at their beauty. They blushed and accepted the compliments. Then she saw Tom, the fifth Gryffindor guy who never talked to anyone but Lily and Emily. He was always was in the library or in his room studying.

Her eyes wandered back to the three bubbly girls. She envied Lexie, she had the heart of every guy in the room. Her golden blonde beauty and brown eyes were the key to her attractiveness. She flirted with every guy in the school, even the second years. Jackie was the raven beauty, her long silky straight black hair was resting in a low ponytail with two strands in her face. Gabrielle was the typical blonde, ditzy, confused, and clueless to the world. Her hair was very unique it was almost white, only her cousin had the same hair. The only reason she didn't fail was because she had her admirers do her homework. The group had a flirt, a beauty, and a blonde. Secretly Lily dreamed she could be the fiery red head but she never shared her feelings with Emily or anyone. If Emily knew this she would have a heart attack.

Lily's eyes fell again on the messy black hair. She wished that she could be the one in his strong muscular arms. She wished she could feel his lips on hers, to see his hazel eyes staring deeply in hers.

She hated James usually ever since he kept hitting on her. He gave up and dated other girls. She always thought that it was more of a joke being asked out by him. Something Sirius would pull, make the girl think she was loved and then break her heart in public. But since the fall, James had surprising deflated his head and was almost nice to her since she wasn't in the popular circle.

"Lily?" whispered Emily. Lily tore her eyes off James and looked at her best friend, "Lily did you get that last name?"

"Um no, I wasn't paying attention, sorry."

"Great," she muttered. Lily looked at her parchment again and decided to work on her Charms homework. She had finished it all within fifteen minutes. The bell rang and Lily stuffed her homework in her bag. She slung her bag over her back and headed for the door. James was talking with Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"James!" Lily called, "James!" James turned around.

"Evans, such a pleasure to see you with your nose out of a book," joked Sirius.

"Nice to see that you don't have your tongue down some girls throat," smiled Lily. Everyone laughed including James. Lily smiled even more.

"Yeah Lily?" asked James.

"Um, we need to work on planning the Seventh Year Christmas Ball."

"Yeah, we can do it tonight in the common room."

"James, you have a date with Amy," said Peter.

"What about tomorrow?"

"We're having a Marauder's Meeting," said Sirius.

"A what?" questioned Lily.

"Official stuff, can't share with you Evans," said Remus politely.

"Tomorrow night then," said James, he gave a warning look at Sirius that said 'shut up.'

"Right, thanks," smiled Lily as she ran off to where Emily was waiting.

"Why are you missing a meeting for Evans?" asked Sirius.

"I don't want to see your ugly faces," joked James as they went down to the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" asked Emily when they stared down towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Head Boy and Girl stuff."

"Tell all."

"Emily let's not talk about it, I'm starving." Reluctantly Emily ended the conversation.


	2. Preparations

**Thanks for reviewing! Chapter 2 is up!**

* * *

**Preparations**

"So for a band, do you think we can get the Hobgoblins?" asked James.

"The who?"

"Oh I forgot you don't listen to WWW."

"Um yeah, sure, we can ask Dumbledore." Lily and James were in James's dorm because the common room was noisy and James forbade anyone to come in. Lily was sitting leaning on James's headboard, he was sitting on Sirius bed.

"Alright food, what about a lot of appetizers?"

"Sure, and about the theme, Nightclub?"

"Don't think Dumbledore would go for that, Paris, or Madrid?"

"No, everyone's been their already, not much of a theme."

"Oh," said Lily who had never been really anywhere except for New York City since her aunt works as a model and actress in America, "Hey, what about New York City?"

"People will have no idea what it's suppose to be like, no one's really been to New York City."

"I have, it's so cool, it's the city that never sleeps, it's always lit up, it feels like its noon when its mid night."

"You've been there?" asked James with a hint of interest.

"Yeah, my Aunt Jade, is an actress and model in America. She asked me to one of her movie premiere's in Hollywood. She's so awesome."

"What movies has she been in?" asked James. Lily talked about her family and James talked about his small family.

"Hey James are you going to let us back in our dorm it's almost eleven," called Sirius on the other side of the door.

"Oh my god, it's eleven!" exclaimed Lily getting off of the bed. James unlocked the door and all four roommates walked in. "Thanks James, we can talk more about the theme. I think we have everything else covered," Lily said checking her notes.

"What about a Masquerade theme?" offered Tom who was setting his books on his bed.

"That's a good idea," said Lily.

"Yeah, everyone can just do whatever, it'll be like a Halloween in December, it's perfect!"

"And people said being Head Girl was going to be hard," smiled Lily as she wrote down Masquerade in her notes.

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Yeah, night." Lily exited the room, James had thought it had been fun! Lily went up to her dorm feeling fresh and wonderful.

* * *

The next month had been strenuous for both her and James. It was a few days before the ball and Lily and James still had to make decorations, set the Great Hall, and get volunteers to help with set up. Lily still had to alter her dress. As she was heading to class with pieces of parchment sticking out of her bag a quill in her mouth as she tried to get a book out of her bag, she was going to be late for Arithmancy. As she was walking Tom came up and walked with her.

"Um Lily, I know we haven't really been great friends but you probably have had other offers but will you... will you..."

"Will I what?" said Lily removing the quill from her mouth, "Listen, as you can see I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, true she had gotten other offers, and she turned them down, she still had a hope that James would ask her, but... "Um, sorry but I'm not really going with anyone, no offense, I just would rather not go with anyone."

"Oh, okay, I'll see you later then," he said before turning around and running.

"Number 3 rejected guy," Lily said to herself as she rounded the corner to the classroom.

* * *

"Hugh, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Lily as she saw Hugh levitate one of the centerpieces. It was the night of the ball. Lily and James had so much to do and James wasn't even here. After a few more commands Lily saw James enter with Sirius, and Peter.

"James Potter!" shouted Lily as she stamped towards James.

"Erm, see you later Prongs," said Sirius backing up out of the hall.

"Stay right where you are Black!" Sirius and Peter froze where they were.

"James, where the bloody hell have you been! I've been working my ass off trying to get this bloody ball and you arrive three hours late!" shouted Lily.

"I um.."

"No I have been planning this whole thing! I was not put Head of Everything, you are Head Boy, take some responsibility for once in your bloody life!" Lily was feeling better.

"I'm sorry."

"James, you will finish this on your own, maybe your idiot friends can help you out of this one, because I am through with being your rag doll! Everyone," but everyone was already paying attention to the scene, "James will be taking over," Lily whispered to James, "You better make it good, or I will seriously hex you so much and hard that will not be able to walk or move again, got it!" Lily grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall leaving a very surprised James. No girl had ever yelled at him, except for his mother, they were always trying to get a date with him. He watched the red head bound up the stairs, her red hair bouncing as she walked. She turned to look back, her emerald eyes were astounding.

* * *

Please R&R!

-meg


	3. Questions & Answers

hey ya'll sorry about being so late with the post. my computer had a virius on it. but here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Hugh, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Lily as she saw Hugh levitate one of the centerpieces. It was the night of the ball. Lily and James had so much to do and James wasn't even here. After a few more commands Lily saw James enter with Sirius, and Peter.

"James Potter!" shouted Lily as she stamped towards James.

"Erm, see you later Prongs," said Sirius backing up out of the hall.

"Stay right where you are Black!" Sirius and Peter froze where they were.

"James, where the bloody hell have you been! I've been working my ass off trying to get this bloody ball and you arrive three hours late!" shouted Lily.

"I um.."

"No I have been planning this whole thing! I was not put Head of Everything, you are Head Boy, take some responsibility for once in your bloody life!" Lily was feeling better.

"I'm sorry."

"James, you will finish this on your own, maybe your idiot friends can help you out of this one, because I am through with being your rag doll! Everyone," but everyone was already paying attention to the scene, "James will be taking over," Lily whispered to James, "You better make it good, or I will seriously hex you so much and hard that will not be able to walk or move again, got it!" Lily grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall leaving a very surprised James. No girl had ever yelled at him, except for his mother, they were always trying to get a date with him. He watched the red head bound up the stairs, her red hair bouncing as she walked. She turned to look back, her emerald eyes were astounding.

* * *

**Questions & Answers**

Lily was lying in her bed, she couldn't believe she had yelled at James.

"Lily?" asked Emily. Lily pulled back the curtains, "Are you going to get ready?"

"I don't think I'm going."

"What? You are the reason why we're having this awesome ball."

"I'm not feeling well, go without me, I'm sure you'll have a better time without me."

"Maybe I should stay, I mean, I'm not really that popular, and I'm not the best dancer"

"No, you are not backing out of a date with Tom, he's a good guy, you and him can compare notes about Binns' classes."

"Yeah maybe."

"I'll help you get ready."

"You sure, I don't want you to hurl on my dress."

"I promise I won't."

"Oh you look great," said Lily looking at her friend. Emily had done something so different from her personality that it shocked Lily. Emily had decided to be a Can- Can Girl. She wore black fish-net stockings and a purple and black lace garter. She had a black ribbon tied around her neck. Her hair was in a high loose bun with some hair curled on her face. Black and purple feathers were also in her hair. She had a purple dress that reached her mid-thigh and lace underneath to make it puff out. She wore a black corset over for the full effect.

"Are you sure it looks good because..."

"Oh my god, please go, have a good time," said Lily pushing her friend out the door.

"Are you absolutely positive that your alright."

"Yes, if I'm feeling better, I'll come down for a little bit."

"I'll check in on you at exactly midnight," said Emily as she walked out the door. Lily lied down in bed, she had the dorm to herself for once and she really didn't want it. Lily walked over to the wardrobe.

She looked inside and their was her beautiful gown just hanging. It was in a white bag so it wouldn't wrinkle or get damaged. Emily had tried so hard to see it but Lily had charmed it so only her could open the bag. She reached for it but pulled back, should she go?

Meanwhile Downstairs

"Where's Lily, Emily?" asked James.

"She decided not to come, she says she's not feeling well."

"Oh," said James a little disappointed, "Nice costume."

"Thanks, same to you." James was Romeo. He wore a navy tunic with a gold rope around his waist and to his dislike navy tights.

Sirius, James, and Peter had, had a bet. To whoever got Lexie to ask them first they got to choose the costumes for the other two. Sirius had turned on his charm and Lexie asked him in two days. So Sirius was standing beside Lexie who had decided to be Glinda, she had forced Sirius into dressing him as the lovable Scarecrow. Sirius had let James off the hook a little but he showed no mercy for Peter. Peter was forced to wear a pink bunny suit.

James looked at the other costumes. There was a variety of costumes, even one guy from Hufflepuff decided to dress as Professor Dumbledore and his girlfriend dressed as Professor McGonagall. He saw Emily talk with Tom who was dressed as the Cat in the Hat. He walked over to Jackie, who was dressed as a gypsy dancer. She had a flowing dark green skirt with two gold pieces of fabric on her two sides. She had a gold top that showed off her abs and her belly button ring and a design she had made that evening. The top had orange beads and green trim. A black veil covered her brown hair. She was talking to a guy from Ravenclaw.

"Hey, have you seen Lily?" asked James putting his arm around her waist.

"No, sorry, why?" she asked seriously.

"Oh nothing, just wondering."

"Excuse me John." Jackie led James out into the hallway where James and a few others had set up a few decorations. Jackie stood with her arms crossed, "I know that look in your eye."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Shut the crap, I'm not like Gabby or Lexie, I'm the one that does half their homework. So when did it happen?" James eyes her up and down.

"It's been happening for the last five years."

"Really, and you insisted on sleeping and dating half the school while you liked her this much?"

"Hey, it's not easy having girls throw themselves on you."

"Believe me I know," said Jackie bitterly.

"If you hate being popular then why do you hang out with Gabby and Lexie?"

Jackie sighed, "My dad and mom both work for Lexie's dad, it'll be weird. Plus, I've been friends with them since the Hogwarts Express. They really don't know that I get my good grades by myself, they think I get John Warrington, guy from Ravenclaw, to do my homework, he's been after me since first year."

"People change, I remember when Tom was part of the group but his father lost his job and he needed reassurance that he could get a well paid job and support his family. He became a bookworm. Nothing's wrong with it, we know when to joke with him and when to leave him alone. You know you can make new friends and keep the old." Jackie sat their staring up the steps.

"James Potter, when did you become the philosopher?"

"I don't know, as some say, my head got deflated." Jackie laughed, "Hey save a dance for me."

"Of course," smiled James as he hugged her.

* * *

hope you guys like it please R&R!!!

meg


	4. Miss Christmas Tree Angel & Mr Tinsel

****

heres the update. thanks to everyone who's already R&R!

* * *

**Miss Christmas Tree Angel & Mr. Tinsel**

They walked in together and started talking to their friends. A few moments later the doors of the Great Hall opened and in walked a beautiful woman in a white gown. It was a halter top with some light bead work. On the bottom their were white swan feathers. The woman had white shimmering glitter on her eyes like wings. Her hair was down in curls. What gave her away was her fiery red hair and emerald eyes. The whole hall stood and marveled in Lily's beauty. Lily then walked into the crowd, she found Emily who was gapping, mouth wide opened.

"You know it's rude to have your mouth open like that," said Lily calmly even though her heart was racing.

"Sick in bed, yeah right!" said Sirius, who had found his way to her with Peter and James trailing behind him, "But what are you again?"

"The Swan Princess, my favorite fairy tale. My mom used to read it to me before we went to sleep." Lily looked at the costumes, "Nice costume, Peter," laughed Lily.

"Bet with Sirius," he mumbled.

"Yeah and if he tried to take it off, the zipper won't come undone," smirked James.

"Hey Lily can I have this dance?" asked Roger Flynn from Hufflepuff.

"Yeah, sure," said Lily, "I'll talk to you later, Emily!"

It had seemed that endless guys were asking her to dance. After the tenth guy had asked her she sat down. Delphia Hunt, from Ravenclaw was sitting at the table with Nora Williams.

"You look great Lily," said Delphia.

"Thanks," said Lily who was very hot.

"This is amazing, I can't believe you did this in a month," said Nora looking at the floor.

"Thank you."

"Oh finally!" cried Nora.

"What?" asked Lily looking in her direction. James and Jackie were slow dancing, closely. Her head rested on his chest. His right hand held hers and his left was on her lower back. Lily closed her eyes and breathed, this wasn't going to bother her.

"Hey Lily, dance with me?" asked Charlie McCain. He was just as popular as James and Sirius but not as cute as James and Sirius, but he was close. His blue eyes stared into her emerald ones. She nodded and he pulled her onto the floor. Lily put her arms around his neck and he pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and thought that only a few hours before she was not missed and unpopular.

James looked in Lily's direction, she was dancing so close that not even a ghost could fit in- between- them. The song ended and Lily and Charlie kissed lightly, but still was a kiss. James leaned in towards Jackie and kissed her passionately.

Lily looked over at them and thanked Charlie for the dance. Lily didn't have tears she had anger again. She had dressed up so nicely mostly for him and he hadn't even asked her to dance. For half the night she and Charlie danced, she accepted no one but Charlie to dance with her. Since the ball was half way over Lily and James had to make a speech together. They had decided it in one of their various meetings.

"Since it is the half way point of the ball," started Lily, "As Head Girl..."

"And Head Boy," interrupted James.

"It is our duty to make some announcements."

"And the announcements are, drum roll please!"

"Dinner may be eaten at any time, it's just appetizers. A note from the teachers about dancing, Sirius, keep it clean, Professor McGonagall has her eye on you." Everyone laughed as Sirius looked innocent.

"I am outraged that I am accused of such a thing!"

"And we are hearing this from a Scarecrow without a brain, Sirius, I thought you were suppose to wear a costume," joked Lily. The crowd Ooed at the wise crack, a few even applauded. "Let's thank the Hobgoblins for playing," their was a huge round of applause, "Now," said James, "My turn. Thanks everyone who helped with decorations or giving us ideas. The costumes look great! But now we have to vote for Miss and Mr. Best Costume or as I call it, Miss Christmas Tree Angel and Mr. Tinsel. Please place your ballots in the ballot box, and no cheating!" smiled James.

"Enjoy the party," finished Lily. They both walked off the stage and joined the voting. Half an hour later, Lily and James received two envelops from Professor Dumbledore. Also a tiara and a crown. They walked up on the stage.

"Now, it is time my friends to announce Miss Christmas Tree Angel and Mr. Tinsel, drummmrolllll please!" Lily opened the envelope.

"Miss. Christmas Tree Angel is," said James, "Lily Evans as The Swan Princess." Lily smiled and James put the tiara on her head. Lily was so surprised she could think or do nothing but smile. She heard Emily scream with joy with the crowd when James read her name.

"And Mr. Tinsel is," said Lily, "We have a tie, James Potter as Romeo and Charlie McCain as a pirate." Lily put the crown on James's head and she used her wand to create another one. She placed it on Charlie's head who kissed her on the cheek.

"It's tradition that Miss Christmas Tree Angel and Mr. Tinsel dance," said Lily but she was thinking _How is this going to work?_

"Go ahead and dance with her James, I've danced with her all night," said Charlie. James nodded and guided Lily to the floor. They started dancing like Jackie and James were doing earlier. Charlie had picked Jackie to dance with. Soon other couples started dancing around Lily and James.

"Are you and Jackie dating?" asked Lily looking up at him.

"No, we're just friends, she's practically my sister."

"Oh."

"What about you and Charlie?" asked James motioning his head towards Charlie.

"Um, I don't know. He's really nice and sweet, maybe we will."

"Oh." James instantly regretted the question. After a few moments of silence, "You really did an amazing job Lily, you basically planned this whole ball."

"You did a good job with decorating. Listen, I'm sorry about what I said I was just under a lot of stress, I had a lot of things on my mind."

"Don't apologize, I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do." The song was about to end. James leaned in and kissed her. Lily pulled away after several seconds had passed. She touched her mouth and stared at him wide eyed. She walked away from his as the other couples pulled away also to dance to the faster pace song that followed the other song. Lily walked out of the Great Hall. She touched her lips again, James Potter had kissed her after all those nights near him and dreaming of him, _he_ had kissed _her_! Lily felt a hand on her shoulder she reeled around and hugged the man in front of her. She passionately kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"For being a great guy, you really are."

"I've liked you Lily for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

meg-


	5. Looking Back on Desires

**LJFan- Jackie and Tom have parts later on in the story. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.**

**Thanks everyone for all the comments! heres the next and last chapter. Sorry it took so long, something always seemed to come up.**

* * *

**Looking Back**

"You are amazing Charlie, thank you but just don't change, I like you like that," she whispered. She gave him another passionate kiss and ran up the stairs. She ran until she couldn't breath she sat down on the floor and cried. She took off her white crystal slippers. Her life was so messed up. She said no to a perfectly perfect guy for a guy who probably was sticking his tongue done a girl's throat. She looked out the window, a bright full moon was outside. It was beautiful. She went to the common room. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and wondered how she ever could have pulled it off. A bookworm with no special talents could never be popular. She had no yacht, or plane, or father with millions of money in his pockets, she didn't even have a father! All she had was a single mom who worked her butt off as a Vet and a sister who hated her. She took the gown off and hung it back in the closet. She took off the tiara and threw it in the sink. She looked at herself, she wore a baggy jersey that was at least two sizes too big and a pair of sweatpants. Her hair was loosing it's extra curl it was starting to get wavy and frizzy again. She took out her contacts and put on her glasses. She put her hair in a pony tail and went into the common room to read her book. She still had three hours before the end of the ball. She started to read but fell asleep instead. She heard a bunch of noise approaching her. She got up and checked the time it was a half an hour after midnight. She got up and rushed into her room. She jumped into bed and closed the curtains as the door opened.

"That was so awesome!" said Gabby.

"I can't believe James Potter kissed the know- it- all!" giggled Lexie.

"Lily is not a know- it- all," said Jackie quietly.

"Please, 'Oo, Professor Dipstick, pick me!' She's stealing your man."

"He's a human being with will power he can choose any girl he wants and if he picks Lily, good for her."

"Oh my god, you're actually sticking up for her!" laughed Lexie, "Darling, she took Head Girl from you, James is paying more attention to her than you. I told you, you should have been an angel." Jackie remained silent but their was rustling from the bed, "James is yours, you liked him since third year and Lily has never liked him, did you see her when he kissed her, she ran off and rejected the god, Charlie." Still more silence, "Be aggressive and steal James from the bitch."

"Good night Lexie." The conversation ended. Emily came up a few minutes later. Lily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Desires**

Two days had passes since the ball and Lily and James had a meeting about going back to classes in James's dorm.

"So, we should have lips of announcements," said James staring at Lily.

"What?"

"We should have lists of announcements."

"Right. Well if you have lists then we should have practice schedules up for Quidditch, all the players will want to work out, though I doubt you need it," said Lily. She sounded like an annoying school girl who was talking to a movie star.

"Lily, what are we doing?"

"We're discussing lips, I mean lists."

"Lily, I can't say I didn't enjoy the kiss."

"Me too," said Lily timidly.

"So what do we do?" asked James getting closer.

"I can't think of anything," said Lily also getting closer, they were so close that she could see every detail of his face.

"I can Emerald Eyes," he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Soon they were making out with James's top off along with Lily's.

"You know this might not be the best idea, especially when some could walk in," said Lily as James kissed her neck.

James grabbed his wand and mumbled a spell in- between kisses. Lily heard a click and felt better. Lily looked into his eyes and again kissed him fervently. But before James could kiss her she sat up. "What's wrong?"

"What does Prongs mean, you know my nick name, now I need to know yours."

"Is this really necessary for the relationship?"

"Yes."

James sighed, "Okay so Remus, Sirius, Peter and I we like to call each other nicknames. I'm Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, and Peter is Wormtail. It's just stupid stuff."

"Okay, Prongs."

"They won't like it that I told you."

"Screw them."

"True, where were we?" asked James.. James leaned in and kissed her. He never wanted it to end but later Sirius would walk in her with Peter and realize he was witnessing an important and dangerous relationship.

* * *

**Hey guys I am currently writing a sequel. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully the sequel will come out soon. I have to write it first then i'll post it. **

meg-


	6. Happenings at Hogwarts

Hey I.P.G. I appreciate the comments. I know I'm an horrible speller and thanks for the review. I'll take anything if it means to become a better writer. Thanks for all the reviews! And again, this is a short story, I'm not going to go into deep detail. I said before I had an idea in my head and I didn't want it t become an epic that'll take me a year to write. Also, I'm friends with a couple of serious future supermodels but I can tell you this we aren't popular. Just think that you have 3 roommates that are absolutely gorgeous, and you are simple and average. You just have that natural, I-don't-really-do-a lot-with-myself average beauty. You don't get the guys, your roommates do. And really don't want anyone to get all mad at me but Harry Potter is fantasy. And so is any of the fanfics. Okay enough. Here's the sequel. Hope it's a bit better. I'll try and keep only the important characters in. Okay. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!

* * *

Lily was in the library, writing an essay for History of Magic. She had Emily's notes next to hers. Lily looked outside, the frozen ground was beginning to thaw, the last cold breeze of winter was slowly wearing off. You could go outside with just a scarf and hat now instead of the layers upon layers of winter clothing. The sky was grey and cloudy, it looked like it wanted to rain but it was just the March dreariness. At least March meant spring was coming soon where she could be outside working instead of inside under the pointed nose of the librarian. Lily set her quill down for a break, massaging her temples.

She thought of the last three months. Emily and Tom were together and happier than she had ever seen them. Emily had actually loosened up a bit about grades and enjoyed sitting in the back talking ad taking notes with Tom. Lexie had moved from Sirius, to Charlie, to five other guys, now she was with a sandy haired boy named, Leo, from Hufflepuff. Gabby was still clueless, she just followed what Lexie told her. Sirius was seeing Delphia Hunt. Peter went out but never stayed with anyone. Remus, the brown haired and eyed handsome gentleman, was studying instead of dating.

Lily looked up and saw Remus a reading passage from The Big Book of Advanced Potions. Remus was very sweet, he was just secretive.

She looked down at her half written essay. She looked out on the Saturday morning, James was at Quidditch practice with Sirius. Peter would be admiring his two friends from the stands, Emily and Tom would be in Tom's dorm "studying". Lexie, Jackie, and Gabby would be in their dorm gossiping and doing makeovers. She picked up her quill and continued to write.

Lily was walking back up to the common room when a hand grabbed her around her waist, turned her around and kissed her. Lily put her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"Hi," Lily said smiling looking up at her boyfriend.

"Hello." They kissed again.

"Do you two ever breath on your own?" laughed Sirius approaching the two kissing.

"We breath more then you do honey," said Lily had gotten used to Sirius's crude humor. James rolled his eyes and put his arm around Lily.

"I have a date with Delphia so I will see you two at dinner," said Sirius running towards the portrait.

Once he was out of sight, James turned to Lily and kissed her again, "How was studying?"

"Boring," sighed Lily, "Did we have Potions homework?"

"No, why?"

"Remus was reading from a potions book, I was a little confused that's all."

"Oh maybe he's catching up."

"Yeah." They entered the common room and sat next Jackie who was reading a book.

"Hey," she said putting down her book and looking at the couple.

"What book are you reading?" asked Lily sitting next to her.

"Helen the Hungry: Man Eater, my parents want me to read it."

"Is it any good?" questioned James. Jackie looked at his arm which was around Lily's shoulders.

"Um, it's okay," she said scrunching up her eyebrows and scratching her head.

Lily remembered when she had dreamed of this, being in James's arms and noticed for once. But she still remembered the conversation three months before about Jackie and James. Lily looked at Jackie and noticed her eyes weren't moving, her hand was on her forehead. Lily felt sorry for her, a little. She had known what it was like to want a guy and to not even be noticed by him. She snuggled closer to James and kissed him on the cheek, she had won this battle, but the war was still going on.

* * *

Lexie, Jackie, and Gabby were sitting on Lexie's bed with only their wand tips as light. It was well past two and the girls were whispering. Lily and Emily had fallen asleep a while ago and then the girls formed their secret circle.

"So Gabby do you understand what you're doing?" Lexie asked.

"Like yeah."

"Jackie you know what your doing, right?"

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Don't go soft on me, this is the only chance you have."

"Yeah, okay."

"Alright, we'll put this into action next week, after dinner. _Nox_," Lexie's light went off and Jackie and Gabby's followed.

* * *

hey hope that you guys like it!

meg-


	7. The Sting

hey thanks for all the reviews.  heres the next chapter.

* * *

**The Sting**

Lily entered the Gryffindor Common Room in a hurry. She glanced at her watch, she had a half an hour to get ready. She climbed the stairs to her room and dropped her books on her bed.

"Hey," said Emily who was laying on her bed with books surrounding her.

"In a rush, I have to meet James in a half an hour." Lily threw off her glasses and rushed into the bathroom. "Hey Em," Lily shouted, "Can you pick out an outfit?"

"Sorry, I was just going to go to Tom's room to study."

"Yeah right," muttered Lily.

"Have a goodnight." Lily sighed and turned on the shower.

* * *

Lily just about to leave when Gabby walked into the room, looking perfect as always.

"Hey Lily, you look totally great," she said.

"Thanks."

"James told me to tell you that he changed his mind on where he's taking you and since he saw me first he asked me to take you there."

"Um okay, sure." Gabby smiled and turned toward the door.

Gabby led Lily to the Room of Requirement. "Have a nice time," said Gabby smiling and then turned and walked away. Lily watched her go. She turned toward the slightly opened door and fixed her hair and dress one last time then moved to push the door open. Before she did though she heard faint talking. She moved quietly towards the door and peeked through the narrow crack.

Jackie and James were in a room with a large bed with floating candles surrounding it. But Jackie was in her black lacy underwear. Her hair was down and she was advancing towards James.

"James, come on, I know that you want to."

"Jackie stop, I have no idea what the hell your trying to do, but stop it."

"Just shut up!" she said and kissed him passionately. She was ruffling his already messy hair and he was holding her shoulders. They broke apart and she pushed him onto the bed.

"Jackie..." started James.

Jackie pulled herself on top of him, "Just enjoy it James." Jackie then started to unbutton James white shirt.

Lily had had enough. She turned around breathing deeply and ran. She had no idea where she was going but she just ran. Lily stopped and fell to the ground behind a knight in armor and there she cried. She cried there for what seemed like hours.

What Lily didn't know was a girl hiding safely in the shadows grinning wickedly for her triumph over Lily Evans. The girl turned around and walked away to Gryffindor Tower, still grinning over her accomplishments.

* * *

Lily had stopped crying but was still safe behind her knight. She felt a soft male hand touch her face and she looked into deep blue eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know what I was thinking, Charlie. I don't understand how I could have ever trust and date James Potter." Lily burst into new tears.

"Hey," he said softly, wiping her eyes, "Hey, James is and always will be ladies man. That's just how he is, and you couldn't change that and neither could any other of his numerous girlfriends change that. Now, stop crying and tell me what happened."

Lily looked into his eyes, "Let's go to the kitchen, I'm a little hungry." Charlie smiled and put his arm around Lily.

"So that's when you found me," said Lily finishing up her tale of what had happened.

"Bastard," Charlie mumbled. Lily smiled and so did Charlie.

"Thank you Charlie, for being here, you don't know how much I needed someone like you."

"That's what I'm for." There was a small silence between them, "You know Lily," said Charlie taking her hand, "I still haven't changed my mind since last Christmas." Lily gulped and looked at the floor.

"Charlie, I don't know. You are a great guy, but it's just... something. I don't know what but something is just telling me not to get involved with you. I'm sorry Charlie," said Lily getting up. Charlie stood up, grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

"Damn it Lily!" shouted James throwing a rose to the floor. Lily and Charlie both let go and watched James slam the door to the kitchens shut giving one last look at pair. Lily stepped back and hung her head. Charlie made to touch her but she stepped back, "Charlie just, go," with tears in her eyes. She watched as Charlie backed away and she sank down to her seat and trembled with only letting one tear escape down her cheek.

* * *

thanks everyone for the reviews again!  dont worry i have a lot of good stuff coming up!


	8. Effects & Affections

hey guys thanks for the reviews! sorry it took so long. i wanted to post this but my computer wasn't working right then the virius thing happened and then my computer was acting wierd and then i was out of town BUT here is the next chapter. hopefully you guys will like it!

* * *

Lily separated herself from everyone she knew, especially The Pops and James. She soon lost all communication with everyone, even Emily. She was constantly in the library by herself and she soon became invisible.

Lily was working in the library as always. Everyone knew not to disturb her because they knew they were probably get hexed. But one day, when it was late April, a brave man approached Lily.

"Another day in the library, Miss Evans?"

Lily jumped at the man's voice and quickly cleared a chair away for the elderly headmaster. "I like how it's peaceful," she replied.

"Yes, it is nice how it is almost always quiet. But it has come to my attention that you seem to be in her constantly. You are either at classes or here."

"Yes, well I want to be prepared for my future."

"Yes, yes, I do not doubt that, but by shutting yourself away from everyone, does that prove that you are wise?"

"I don't understand headmaster."

"Lily, by shutting yourself away, you are weakening your mind. We flourish when we are challenged."

"But professor, I read very advance books…"

"A book, Miss Evans, cannot reply to your thoughts or give opinions. It is just ink on parchment. You and I are people with minds that are meant to respond to people, not objects." Albus Dumbledore, looked at one of Lily's opened books as she stared at the old man, "I believe, Miss Evans, that Mr. Potter is celebrating his birthday tonight. I'm sure that he would like to see you there."

"I don't think James needs to see me at all. He is perfectly fine but the other girls in his life," Lily said sharply .

"Miss Evans, think of what I have said and go to the party. I insist, and see how Mr. Potter reacts to you and how he reacts to the other girls. Have a nice night Miss Evans." Professor Dumbledore got up and swept away from Lily.

Lily stared after him and then at her books. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

* * *

Lily looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a black knee-length leather skirt, and red v-neck sweater and black boots. She pulled her hair out of the messy bun and let it flow down her back. She looked at herself one more times and then turned toward the door. _Now or never_ she thought.

James was talking to Sirius and two girls from Ravenclaw.

"So then, we completely hexed him so that his entire outfit was hot pink," laughed Sirius.

"Why do you two hate Snape so much?" asked one of the girls.

"He's a slimy ungrateful git," replied James.

"How old are you again, James?" asked Delphia, who was still dating Sirius (the longest relationship he had).

"18." James though was distracted by the red head approaching him. It seemed that the whole entire room was staring at her.

"Lily!?"

"Hey James, um… happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Evans, it's nice to see you," said Sirius.

"Hello," Lily said quietly, "Well um… yeah." Lily made to leave when James grabbed her hand.

"Please, dance with me," he whispered. Lily just stared at him as he led her to the dance floor. "Wait here," he said then disappeared into the crowd leaving Lily standing in the center of the dance floor alone. Lily's favorite song came on, "When You Say Nothing at All," as James pulled Lily close to him. They danced in silence for a little bit. "Lily, I'm sorry for the way I reacted to you and Charlie." Lily nodded. "I am, please can you forgive me?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"James… I," Lily looked into his dazzling hazel eyes, she then placed her head gently on James's strong torso. She didn't want the moment to end but the song did. Lily looked up, James was staring into her emerald eyes. Lily kissed him tenderly then broke away and plunged into the crowd of people as a fast song started.

"LILY!" he shouted over the crowd but all he saw was a flash of red hair disappearing through the common room entrance.

* * *

Lily was outside by the birch tree. She didn't have a coat so she pulled her arms around her as she leaned against the tree. She stood in silence then picked up and stone and threw it as hard as she could in the lake. She picked up another and another and another until she fell to the ground holding her head crying. She had done so much crying that all she really wanted was it all to stop. She had tried so hard to forget the night the month before. She had tried so hard to resist James, to separate herself so she would never have to feel the temptation. She now felt useless and unwanted. She wanted nothing to do with anyone. She should never have gone to the party, to fall in love again with James. She had broken her promise to herself and now she had to deal with the new torment of what would have happened and what could have been. She was a fool, a stupid unpopular fool. Emily had been right all along. She told Lily constantly that she should never trust James or the Pops, and she hadn't listened and this is what had happened. She looked up at the sky and screamed.

* * *

Please R&R!

**And yes I do drink tea**- i have a little time lapse coming up after i post up a few more chapters and that will explain a lot of what happened that night. have no fear i will explain everything!

Discliamer: i won absolutely nothing except the characters i invented and the plot i invented everything esle belongs to the brilliant JKR. does anyone know when the next book or movie will come out? im dieing to know!

meg-


	9. Happiness Is

**Author's Note:** hey ya'll. im glad ya guys are enjoying it. this is the final chapter for this short time period. i'm slowly working on the next one (it's about halfway done). so if i dont post for awhile it will mean i am working my ass off for you guys to enjoy the next bit. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: i own nothing (doesn't life sux?)**

* * *

It had been a few weeks after James's party and Lily and James's kiss was the most talked about moment. Lily had been cornered by numerous students asking about the event. Lily who had gone back to her segregation was very fed up that she made a scene in front of the entire school during lunch one day. From then on Lily was seen only by herself in the library, she wouldn't even talk to Emily anymore.

"You know you could die from not eating," said Remus Lupin settling himself beside Lily.

"I have nothing to say about the party so if you could leave me alone I would appreciate it, I'm having a little trouble in Potions," said Lily not even looking up.

"I just thought you might like some toast and sausages I smuggled from breakfast. The house elves sure do cook some outstanding meals."

"Thank you. If that's all , please leave," said Lily scribbling a definition down.

"That's wrong. Birch wood is a extremely important if you should be making a Intelligent Potion. The Birch Wood helps sharpen the senses, like have you noticed that whenever your studying next the Birch tree by the lake, you feel like you can succeed in anything? Well enjoy the breakfast." Lily looked at her parchment and then at Remus.

"Wait, Remus, sit down." Remus resumed his seat and stared at Lily, "What do you want?"

"If I can recount the events clearly…"

"James and I are over," said Lily resuming writing.

"… You asked me to sit down, therefore _you_ wanted to speak to _me_."

"But, you approached _me_."

"Can't a friend approach a friend?"

"Yes, but everyone knows that I'm always alone and I rarely talk to anyone."

"Rarely, that's an understatement."

"Excuse me, I talk to the professors."

"Last time I checked Lily, we were the pupils and they were the teachers."

"I have nothing to talk to you about so if you have nothing to say then leave!" huffed Lily, now furiously writing.

"Oh but I a lot to say."

"But you said that you sat down here because you thought I had something to say, and that you had nothing to say."

"Okay now you are confusing me."

"Just go!"

"No," Remus said quietly.

"And why not?"

"Because I have something to say."

"Then say it!"

"Get back together with James or at least talk to him. He needs you, have you noticed how boring he has been since you and him split. I mean there have been absolutely no good pranks at all round here. Sirius, Peter, and I can pull off a few good ones but without our fourth man, well it has begun to be a bit dreary."

"That isn't my fault, and to be honest, I like it around here without all the chaos of pranks."

"Lily, James hasn't really looked at a girl like he has with you. Believe me, I know, I see more than people think. I saw you and James at the party and you two belong together. Without you, Lily, James has lost his fun, and spirit. At the party after you had left, James went up to his room and didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the night. I peeked in the room a little bit after and saw him work out so hard that I thought he was going to hurt himself." Remus let Lily think of this for a bit when he finally said, "Lily talk to James. Enjoy the toast, and have a nice day. Our room should be empty around 7." Remus got up and strolled out of the library. Lily stared at the table and then continued writing.

* * *

"Good practice, James, see you later," said Sirius as he closed the door leaving only James in the dorm. James entered the bathroom and took a long shower, mostly letting the hot water pour on him. He grabbed a towel and went to get changed, only finding Lily on his bed with a pair of tight jeans, a large black turtleneck on, hair in a loose bun on top of her head and her glasses on. She was petting David's cat, Goliath. 

"Yes?" asked James pulling the towel around his waist tighter.

"Hi."

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Tell me what happened the night you saw Charlie and me and I'll tell you what happened from my perspective and then maybe we can somehow figure something out."

"Why should I tell you?" he asked grabbing some clothes and going back in the bathroom.

"Because, I want to know. I think I have a right since technically we were still dating so as your girlfriend tell me what happened. Honestly tell me what happened."

James came out of the bathroom with sweatpants and a tee shirt on, "I was waiting in the Common Room for you to get ready when Lexie came down from your dorm and said that you wanted to surprise me by taking me to a new spot for our date. I followed her and she led me to the Room of Requirement. I opened the door and there was a king size bed with red satin covers and rose petals, and floating candles. Lexie told me to enjoy my night and that you were in the bathroom getting ready. She told me to light the candles and then you would come out. Lexie left and I lighted the candles. Jackie came out with a black satin robe and started to tell me all this stuff about you."

"What did she say?" Lily asked curiously.

James sat on the bed, "Said that you were seeing Charlie behind my back and that you were always talking about how you were going to dump me. She went on with this whole entire list of how you're a gold digger and you just wanted me to become popular since Lexie, Gabby, and her had never welcomed you in their group. She said that you were just using me and that I should listen to her because she had always cared about me. She then started to kiss me. I don't know what happened but I felt like I had to do anything and everything she told me to do. Then she pushed me onto the bed and started to take off my clothes. I finally shoved her off me. She still tried to kiss me but I pushed her to the ground. She looked up at me and then said that I should see for myself what you were doing behind my back. Said that she would be waiting for me there until I saw the truth. She pulled her robe on and then opened the door for me. That's when I saw you kissing Charlie. I ran back to Jackie who was waiting on the bed. All she said was, 'I told you so.' Lily then she kissed me again and then I just lost all of my senses. I know she used a potion on me, but I did everything she told. Lily, please forgive me! I, was mad and upset and that's when the Pops use their potions and magic against guys for their own purposes. Lily, I honestly didn't have any control of what was happening that night, and it wasn't until the next day that I realized what had happened."

Lily sat in silence as James studied her. Her emerald eyes were dazzling, they were piercing his with a stare that he couldn't interpret. Her pale skin was highlighted by her red hair and pale pink cheeks. She didn't wear any make-up. Her hair was in a mess of knots but they each seemed that they were placed there delicately with bits of strands hanging down and covering her soft almond eyes. Giving her a mysterious and powerful look. "James, I believe you. Now, Gabby came into my room…" Lily recounted the night that she had tried to deny so many times and now that she was sitting next to James, it seemed as if everything was alright. "And that's when I told Charlie to go. James, I'm sorry, I was very disappointed in you. I thought that you had changed, and now that I know what happened that night, I know you have. James, thank you, my mind has been put to rest." Lily kissed James's cheek and made for the door. As she was about to turn the doorknob she looked back and saw James just staring at the floor. She hung her head and left James alone.

She descended the cold stone steps using all of her power not to cry and run because the common room was filled with people, including the Pops. Just as she was about to begin the flight of stairs leading to her room a hand grabbed her shoulder, she spun around and met James's eyes with hers. He took her hand and held it firmly but gently, "James… I…"

"Last time you said that, it didn't turn out right. Let me try this one." James leaned in and kissed Lily passionately. Lily lost all of her senses and fell into James's arms for the whole common room to see. They broke apart, "I wasn't about to lose you again." Lily laughed with tears gliding down her face. The whole common room except for the Pops burst into applause.

Lexie sat there with complete hatred toward Lily. Gabby sat there smiling, not really knowing what was going on, and Jackie just stood and walked toward the portrait glancing at the happy couple.

* * *

"Well Mr. Potter," said Lily in James's arms on his bed, "I believe we are where we first started." 

"I believe that we are."

"So what are you going to do about it?" smiled Lily.

"Nothing," said James turning off the light, "If you would be so kind, either don't hog the covers or leave, I need my beauty rest."

"Will you two lovebirds knock it off, some people are trying to sleep here," said Sirius clearly annoyed.

"I see that I am unwanted here, so good night Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and the others in here." Lily made to get out the bed but strong arms pulled her back in and then strong lips kissed her. "I thought you weren't going to do anything about it?" smiled Lily after they broke away.

"I changed my mind." They kissed again.

"You know, you still owe me a date."

"I know." Lily laughed and kissed him again. She had never been happier.

* * *

The End for that Period of time. again the next one will be up as soon as i can organize my thoughts and get them on paper/word. hope you guys enjoyed it! 

3 MegZ


	10. A Conversation

now i know that this is what you have all been waiting for! sorry for the delay but i was really sick lately and i had absolutely no momentum to do anything BUT i am betterish and i have completed this time period. This is a little bit longer and wilder than the other two so i have to up the rating due to scenes coming up and swearing. i hope you guys like it, thanks for the reviews i really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing, life suxs that way!

**Author's Note:** Due to some sexual content and inappropriate language i must 'R' rate this .::gasps & faints::. (i did warn you i was a maniac)

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

A red head was sipping tea at the Leaky Cauldron. She had a black leather coat and a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ opened on the table. She glanced over the headlines. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the Loose!" "Increased Muggle Deaths!" Lily shook her head and folded the paper. She tucked it under her arm, she downed her tea and stared into the empty cup.

Lily Evans was officially on her own. Her mom had died from a stressful heart and her sister, Petunia, was far from sympathetic with Lily. Once, Lily had decided she needed to move on with her life, Petunia made it official that Lily wasn't to come near her or anyone of _her_ family.

It didn't really matter now since the only living relative she had was her grandfather pushing 90. Lily though, was content with her life, she had no regrets (except for a few which she kept to herself). Lily pulled her coat tighter around her body as the door opened letting the early fall breeze swept by.

"Lily Evans?" called a voice bringing her back to reality. Lily flicked her head around at the sound of her name. "Bloody hell, you look great!" said an enthusiastic Jackie DuPont.

"Hi Jackie," Lily replied, with much less enthusiasm.

"Oh my god, it's been so long!" she cried.

"Yes, two years."

"Please, I insist you have a little drink with me."

"Well…" Lily was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home, but Lily saw her classmate's face, "I have to be at work in a few hours."

"I promise I wont keep you long," she said sitting down across from Lily. She put up her hand and Tom brought her a cup of tea, "Thanks Tom, so Lily, what have you been up to?" Jackie was beaming at her. She had a pink cardigan on with a brown skirt under her dress robes. Her chin length hair was waving and bobbed as she moved.

"Oh nothing really. Just work, auditions, and sleep."

"Auditions?"

"Yes, I want to be an actress so I've been auditioning here and there for roles."

"Muggle shows then?"

"Yes," Lily said looking over the menu, "Before I went to Hogwarts, I was always in some play or another."

"Really, how interesting, now what's your work? Wait, let me guess, a private book shop owner?"

"No, I'm a bartender, it's fun and pays well."

"Wow, it seems you have been quite busy," she said smiling and leaning back in her chair, "How's your family doing?" She was perky and seemed that nothing could make her frown.

"Oh, um, my mom passed away a year ago and my sister and I don't speak much anymore."

"Oh Lily, I am so sorry, I didn't know."

Lily looked down trying to fight back the images of her mom and the funeral, "So how have you been?"

"Oh absolutely fantastic! I'm Mr. Howard's secretary, the editor of the _Daily Prophet_, and I am engaged."

"Wow, so you and James did go pretty far," Lily said surprised with the sudden engagement.

"No, James and I broke up almost a month after we went out. He just wasn't there, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know," muttered Lily, "So who is the lucky guy?"

"That would be Daniel Phelps, he's a reporter at the _Prophet_."

"That's great," said Lily not really meaning it that much.

* * *

Lily and Jackie talked for a while about their fellow classmates and teachers, "Yeah," started Jackie, "So have you heard that Lexie is actually married and living in Paris with Phillip Davens, the heir to the Comets' Broomstick fortune. And Gabby drifts to different husbands every year."

"So you're still friends with them?"

"No, this is just what I heard from other people," Jackie paused. Jackie actually now looked very unhappy, she placed her tea down and looked right into Lily's eyes, "Lily, I don't think I ever apologized for what happened seventh year. I am ashamed of it, and I wish that you'll forgive me. We…I… was an idiot. I should never have agreed to it all. The moment I first used the Lip Stick, I felt horrible."

"Lip Stick?"

"It's a potion Lexie, Gabby, and I made. We used it to make guys do what we wanted. Lexie thought it would be fun to use it as lipstick and call it Lip Stick. That's why James did what he did," Jackie took a deep breath, "Lily, a small reason why we broke up, really broke up is because of you. James still loves you." Jackie sat back and fished for something in her purse. Lily was still staring at the ground trying to comprehend what was happening. "Lily, here is his number, give him a call," Jackie handed her a piece of paper, "My number is also on there, just in case you want to talk some more. Lily, I've had a great time catching up with you, but Daniel is waiting for me at home. Have a great day, and I hope to see you soon." Jackie squeezed Lily's hand which was limp on the table then disparated. Lily looked at her watch she still had time to make it to work on time. Lily placed two sickles on the table and went walked off to the muggle world.

Lily jogged slightly to the nearest underground station and made it back home in time to change. Her work clothes were simple, tight jeans and a black halter with the word _Twister!_ on it. Lily then rushed out the door pulling her leather jacket over her outfit still having the conversation with Jackie replaying in her head.

* * *

"Hey, Lily, where've ya been?" asked Monica wiping off the bar top. Monica was the owner of the nightclub, Twister!. She was pleasant and always acting like a mother figure towards her employees.

"I caught up with an old friend," Lily replied disappearing into the owner's office to put her coat on a coat hanger.

"I hate when I catch up with those. It bores the hell out of me!" said Monica tying her long light brown hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah, and this one was one of those who made my life a living hell."

"Have a beer."

"No, I have a feeling I'm ganna have a couple of those tonight after work."

"Yeah, what's better than getting drunk, find a guy, have sex, then wake up with a hangover in a strange apartment having no idea where the fuck you are! Yup, my idea of a perfect night." Lily smiled and helped Monica clean.

"Just shut up, Bret!" laughed Rosie coming in with Bret. Bret worked with Lily behind the bar while Rosie worked the floor for orders.

"Come on you know it's true," Bret flashed his gorgeous white teeth.

"Now what would that be?" asked Monica.

"Her ass looks nice in that skirt," he grinned.

"You sure you want to say that in front of your girlfriend?" smirked Lily.

"I'll take my chances," he smiled as he lightly kissed her.

"Listen you too, I don't have a nightclub so I can play matchmaker with my employees," laughed Monica.

"Hey Lily, did Pete come with you?" asked Rosie pouring herself a drink

"Nope, he wasn't home when I left."

"You know you are suppose to keep tabs on your roommate."

"Really, and why would I want to do that?"

"Because you have to keep us updated on him and Gary."

"Gary and I are fine," said a dirty blonde guy in the doorway,

"There you go, honey, an answer right from Pete!" smirked Lily who knew that that was the answer every time, to the question.

"Alright, alright, before I let you guys go wild, I have some announcements," said Monica standing on the bar while four on the floor hooted and hollered, " Okay settle down, we have the fire inspector coming tonight, so try not be too insane, for me! Now the moment that you all have been waiting for, drum roll please… paychecks tonight after happy time ends, now get all your asses ready for work!" she said smiling. The workers screamed and thus began the night.

* * *

hope you guys like it! please R&R and i will love you forever!


	11. Life in a Twister!

hey thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next update!

**Disclaimer:** I own nada except the basic plot.

**Author's Note:** Enjoy!

* * *

"I need four shots," shouted a Pete. Lily grabbed a bottle and four shot glasses, did a few tricks and slid the glasses to Pete. Pete gave her a couple pounds and she stuffed it in a jar and took the next order. Luckily, Lily hadn't served the inspector, yet. 

Lily heard one of her favorites songs come on, she jumped up on the counter, grabbing Monica and Bret with her. Bret started to grind with Lily while Monica grabbed a guy from the crowd. Lily looked at the guy Monica was with. Lily almost fell off the counter but Bret caught her. The song ended and Lily grabbed the guy's arm and hopped off the counter with him. She scowled at him and shouted something in his ear. He walked off to Monca's office grinning.

"Hey Lily, what the hell are you doing?" shouted Monica.

"Monica, I'm taking my break!" screamed Lily.

"If Twister! doesn't pass this inspection your fired!" said Monica smiling. Lily smiled back knowing that Monica would never fire Lily. Lily then rushed into the office.

"Hello Miss Evans? Haven't seen you in a long time? Can't believe this is what you do?" he joked.

"Shut up," said Lily, "What are you doing here, Remus?"

"I thought I'd catch up with an old school friend."

"Remus, now is really not a good time."

"If I leave my address, I would probably never see or hear from you again, and if I stay you'll be angry. This is a very difficult decision, I guess I'll have to stay and deal with things thrown at me later."

"Remus, I'll call you, what's your number?" Remus beamed and gave his address and Lily reluctantly gave him hers.

"Have a good night Miss Evans! It was great to see you and I expect you to stop by!" Remus kissed Lily on her cheek and then left. Lily sat down in a chair and sighed. She grabbed a beer from the small refrigerator and drank the whole thing.

* * *

"You know Pete, I will not be used!" slurred Lily, clearly drunk. 

"And I will most definitely be there when you are used!" said Pete, also drunk. Lily and Pete were in their apartment with Bret, Monica, and Rosie. They all had drunk more than five bottles of beer each.

"Then, I guess I will have to be the user, Lily!" laughed Bret kissing Lily. Lily kissed him back.

"Mona," started Rosie referring to Monica, "Can you believe it's almost 4:00 in the morning!"

"Lily, Pete, I'm going to crash in Pete's bedroom," said Monica turning to Rosie, "Now Rosie, will you help me to the bedroom?" as she stood up and wobbled.

"I would be glad to," she laughed as she stood up and wobbled along with Monica.

"I'll come with you!" said Pete following the two to his bedroom.

Lily and Bret watched them go, Lily then sat on Bret's lap and started to kiss him while taking off his shirt. He glided his hands up and down her back which finally stopped touching her ass. She smiled wickedly after they broke. He took off her top and went to undo her bra but she got up off his lap. She slowly unzipped her jeans and shimmed out of them taking her underwear with them. She watched as Bret watched keenly, clearly enjoying every minute. She then turned her back to him and unhooked her bra. She threw it at him and then walked slowly to her room. He walked after her, spun her around and kissed her. Lily jumped up and swung her legs around him and he continued to kiss her while walking into her room. They both fell on the bed. Lily undid Bret's belt as he kissed neck then retreated lower and lower down her body. He linked eyes with her as she slowly pulled off his pants. He rose above her and started to rock back and forth slowly then quickly. Lily let out a long moan and then arched her back feeling the sensation running through her body.

* * *

Lily woke up the next day with a hangover but slightly pleased with what had happened that morning. She looked at the clock and realized it was almost 1:00. Lily pulled the pillow over her head and went back to sleep trying to get the faint pounding in her head to stop, but the loud knock on her door just made it worse. Lily looked up swore then pulled the covers around her body, making sure she was covered. She tried to tame her hair with her fingers but that didn't work very well. 

She pulled open the door and there stood James looking very handsome, "Oh… um… Lily?" he started staring amazed at her appearance.

"James!" Lily was caught off guard.

"I… um… I'll go, I can see your busy," he said turning to leave down the stairs.

"Wait James," Lily said grabbing him as he started to descend down the staircase, "A couple friends and I, we got off work and got drunk. Please, give me a couple seconds to take a shower then get changed." Her emerald eyes were staring softly into his. He nodded. Lily closed the door behind him. "Sorry for the mess, my roommate and I are slobs. By the way why are you here?" she asked grabbing the empty beer bottles and throwing them in a paper bag.

"Remus told me, where you lived and I thought I could take you out to lunch or dinner or something."

"Um… okay, but give me a couple minutes to get changed. Find a place to sit and I'll be with you in a moment." Lily went into her room and heard the shower on with Bret missing from the bed. She dropped the sheet on her bed and walked through the door leading to the bathroom. Lily knocked on the shower door, Bret poked his head out, "I have to join you," she said.

"Hey Lily, last night was great but give a guy a break," he said.

"My old school mate is sitting in the living room, waiting for me!"

"Get in!" he said opening the door. Lily smiled and jumped in.

Lily walked out of her bedroom with her hair damp and wearing a jean miniskirt and a green strapless shirt clinging to her body. "So… how are you?" she asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"Oh fine."

"That's good. Are you still working at the Ministry?"

"Yeah, in the Department of…"

"Shh!" whispered Lily, "My friends and roommate don't know I'm a you know."

"They don't know you're a witch?" he breathed.

"Yes, and I don't need them to know either." James looked Lily very confused.

"The why were you at Diagon Alley?"

"Who… you still talk to Jackie? Anyways, I was at the Leaky Cauldron, because Tom as the best tea in London. I wasn't going to pass on the best tea just because I don't…"

"Oh," said James he stared at Lily some more and then said, "Well I work in law enforcement."

"That's good."

"So what are you up to?" he asked.

"Oh I work at a bar and then audition for shows whenever I can."

James again looked at her oddly, "You don't use magic at all anymore?"

"Hey Lily," said Bret entering the room with his jeans on but no shirt showing off his buff body, "Do you know where my shirt is? I remember you took it off but…" Bret looked at James.

"Bret, this is James, my old school mate," Lily said standing up, "James, this is Bret, my boyfriend and also a fellow bartender." James stood up shook Bret's hand wide-eyed. He looked at Lily then at Bret.

"Nice to meet you, Bret." Bret nodded his head.

"Here's your shirt, Bret," Lily said handing him a shirt.

"I'll go change in my apartment," he said turning towards Lily, "I'll see you tonight," he said smiling and kissing her. Lily smiled and kissed him back. "Nice to meet you James," he said leaving. James looked at Lily. He didn't see the girl he loved anymore. He only saw a girl he went to school with.

Lily looked down at the floor while James watched her, "I'm happy with my life James. Magic was the thing in my life that kept on getting in the way of being happy."

"So I guess, me and Emily and Remus, and Hogwarts just made you miserable," he said quietly.

"James, it's not…"

"I'm sorry I made you so unhappy, Lily. You know what," he said getting a little louder, "I don't really recognize you anymore, Lily Evans. But maybe, you forgot all about the people who really know who you are! The people that were with you for seven years!" he stopped yelling and looked at her, "I thought we weren't like Jackie or Lexie, I thought you hadn't changed. I thought I could walk into this apartment and fall in love again with the girl I never stopped thinking about. But I guess this was just a big disappointment because I don't see Lily Evans anymore, I see a slut just like the girls I dated at Hogwarts. The girls that made _me_ miserable!"

"Shut up!" she shouted, "You have no fucking idea, what I have been through these past two years, James! So you can just shut the hell up! I don't need your permission on how to run my life! I don't need you to tell me I'm a whore because you just saw me one day out of two years! Two years James, can change people!" Lily stopped to breath, "I have changed, and I don't give a rat's ass if you hate it or if you like it!" She stopped glaring at him, her chest rising and falling.

James looked at her, and shook his head, "It was nice talking to you Lily. Have a nice life." He slammed the door shut as he left. Lily threw a beer bottle at the wall and watched it shatter. "God damn you James Potter!" Lily kicked the coffee table and then slammed the door to her room. For the remainder of the day Lily sat in her room reviewing the past few years of her life but one kept repeating itself no matter what she was thinking of.

_**-Flashback-**_

Lily was watching an old movie on the couch with Pete. It was the one night that they both had managed a night off from the bar.

"I think Audrey Hepburn is pretty," Lily stated while grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Yeah, but Casey Grant is pretty handsome," responded Pete. Their conversation though was cut short by the telephone ringing. "Your turn, Lily," stated Pete.

Lily groaned and walked into the open kitchen and picked up the ringing telephone off the wall, "Hello?

"Lily it's Petunia, I have some news…"

Petunia hung up the phone leaving a shocked Lily on the other line. Lily dropped the phone and sank into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Who was that?" asked Pete standing over her.

Lily looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "My mom died."

Lily looked at the strange, distant faces around her. She was standing in a corner away from Petunia. Petunia had told Lily that if she did anything abnormal, she would kill her. Lily hadn't really listened to anything Petunia had said after that but she thought it best if she just kept to herself. Lily observed the visitors, finally focusing on something. There were her mom's work partners and then there were the neighbors and the few friends her mom had kept over the years.

Lily couldn't stand being alone during this so, she walked over to her mom, lying neatly in her wooden box. Lily stood over her, she touched her mother's wrinkled hands, cold as ice. She looked at her mother, she looked different. Her face was too pale and her cheeks too bright. Her hair was grayer than its once auburn. Lily kissed her mom's forehead and said quietly, "Good bye mom, I am so sorry. I could have been there and used magic somehow. I'm sorry I couldn't…" Lily sighed letting the tears run down her already puffy face, "save you." Lily bent over her mother and then ran out of the room, bumping into a man on the way out. Lily went into the bathroom and just cried over the sink.

That day seemed like ten years to Lily. After Lily watched her mom's coffin sink into the ground next to father she turned and got in the car belonging to the funeral home. She put on her sunglasses on that cloudy day. It seemed even the weather was mourning. Soon Petunia and her boyfriend, Vernon, got in the car and they drove back to her childhood house.

"When do you plan on going through mom's records and pictures?" asked Lily setting her purse and coat on the hanger. She walked lazily over to the couch and lied down covering her face with her hands.

"I wasn't," Petunia said.

"But Petunia, all of our memories and my school stuff is here. I thought maybe we could do it as a sort of sister bonding thing."

"I said no, Lily, now stop badgering me!" she snapped. Lily backed off, "get your feet off the couch! We do have guests coming, I unlike you, don't have _magic_ to help me clean and straighten up!" Petunia said magic as if it was dangerous and dirty.

"Petunia, I thought you liked my…" started Lily.

"I pretended to like it, Lily, because I thought mom would finally be proud of me for something! You… you were always gone and perfect! I, was left here where I was told nonstop by my mom 'Why can't you be more like Lily?' 'Lily would never do this!' Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, perfect little virgin Lily. Well, guess what, Lily, I hated everything you did! I knew it would be a disgrace to my friends and our family if they knew what you were. You despicable… witch!" she shouted. Lily stood in shock. This was her sister who, yes they did fight a lot and hardly spoke to each other, but Lily didn't honestly think Petunia _hated_ her. Never did she think Petunia hated magic. Petunia always asked for help.

"You know what, Petunia, go fuck yourself! Go fuck Vernon, because that's what you were doing all through college! I covered for you so many times! I helped you! 'Lily help me clean!', 'Lily, can you make a potion for me?' Well, Petunia, I quit being your personal problem solver! You know what, just don't ever fucking talk to me again! Have a nice life screwing Vernon Dursley!" Lily screamed. The two sisters glared at each other.

"You don't deserve to be here, Lily," Petunia breathed, "If you are so powerful, and you can do all this magic, then why couldn't you help mom? Why couldn't you do something, or at least visit her once in a while! Mom, waited every day for a phone call or a surprise visit! She had so many presents for you up in her closet just waiting for you to open them, but you never came by! And _you_ wonder why she died of a heart attack! But no, perfect Lily Evans was off being a whore at a bar. I'm surprised you aren't wasted!"

Lily stared right into Petunia's eyes. She turned on her heel and walked over towards the door. She grabbed her coat and jerked the door open, "I'll be over on Saturday or Sunday to get my stuff out of my room and collect some other stuff, and then Petunia you will never have to see or talk to me ever again!" Lily slammed the door and a taxi drove her to be alone.

That had been the last time she had seen or talked to Petunia. The sisters had split after all those years of rivalry, in the end, Lily thought that Petunia was just jealous. But in the end, Petunia had been right.

**_-Flashback End-_**

Lily wiped away her tears and then went to her bed to clean her room and sleep. It had been such a hard burden to think her mom's death could have been prevented if Lily had visited once or twice. The day that she went through her mom's closet, the day that she unwrapped the leather coat, that was the day she gave up magic. Now, her wand and books were safely hidden under her bed collecting dust. She swore she would never do magic again.

Lily picked up her leather coat from the closet door and then just crashed into the bed and cried wishing to change the past two years somehow.

* * *

**Flame Of Desire:** thanks for all the reviews! and i kind of based the bar on cayote ugly.

**Celi:** im sorry for the confusion. everything i hope will make sense in the end. Just hold on until then.

**KMK (Krisitn):** Again i wish you werent confused. Instead of writing a bunch of useless informations leading up to 2 years i sort of jumped ahead. Last chapter they were at Hogwarts, happy, etc. Now they're 2 years out of Hogwarts with different lives, careers, etc. Don't worry hopefully, it'll make sense later on.

**the phoenix:** I know i am horrible with grammar, it's the worst thing i do. And with the 2 years out of Hogwarts thing, on JKR's website she said that Sirius was arrested when he was about 22 years old or something. anywayz, thanks for the review.

Also thanks to...

**apotterlover, Mrs. Roberts, quidditchgal91, the pheonix, KMK, hpjsr, a pisces, Celi, scaryfreak419, Dans-girl-4ever, Flame of Desire, man eating plant, James'Gurl215, Amy-MWPP, lilred-07, And yes I do drink tea, Book Lover990, MoNiKa BaTcH, Tanya J Potter, marauders4ever, Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano, Insane Psychopathic Girls, LoStAnGeL911, crystaltambaia, ZumZumZoo, LJfan, PammaPoo, Shrimp5391, ZombieGurl98, xyz, Teagpz, Telwyn Dubois, **and** justdreem**.

I'll try and post the next chapter soon!


	12. One Night of Bliss

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS, HANUKAH, & KWANZA!!**

This is my present to you! I hope everyone has agreat holiday!

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer:**i own nothing, life suxs that way!

* * *

Lily straightened her black dress. Her dress reached her knees but the neckline went down to the middle of her chest. She wished she had something more covering but she never needed dresses and this was her only one. 

She scrunched her hair a little and then flicked it behind her shoulders. She fiddled with her necklace around her neck and then she knocked on the door to the house. Lily bit her lip and breathed deeply.

"Hello?" said Sirius Black opening the door to revile him in jeans and a tee shirt, "Evans?"

"Hi Sirius," replied Lily smiling.

"My god, what the hell happened to you?" he asked astounded at Lily in a very sexy dress.

"I grew up, which it seems you did a little bit of it." Sirius laughed and embraced Lily in a warm hug.

"Come on in, sorry about the mess, Remus, keeps on saying we need to clean up after ourselves, but come on, like that would ever happen!" Lily laughed. The house was okay from what she saw.

"Hey, it looks better than my room."

"That was something I thought I would never hear!"

"Sirius, who was at the door?" asked Remus entering the room with a goblet of steaming potion, "Lily, I see you take my advice," he gleamed kissing her cheek.

"Is James here?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room. He got really drunk and is just sleeping it off. Remus and I were going to give him a potion anyway because we were planning to go to a club tonight," said Sirius.

"Oh well, I just wanted to take James out to dinner, but if you have plans then I'll…"

"Hell no," said Sirius blocking the front from Lily, "James has been unbearable since he visited you, you will go up there, clean him up, and take him to dinner god damn it!"

Lily laughed, "Alright, if you say so." Lily smiled and started to walk upstairs.

"Wait, don't forget the potion," said Remus handing her the goblet. Lily nodded and continued her climb up the steep steps. She noticed that only one door was closed at the end of the hall so she took her chances and went through that door.

Inside it was pitch dark. It was relatively messy, with a bed right next to the door. Lily wouldn't have noticed that a man was on the bed if she wasn't two feet away from him. James had piles of covers and cloths on top of the bed. Lily smirked, she gently took the beer out of his hand and placed it with the other beer bottles on the night stand. Lily sat on the bed and gave the potion to James. She waited for him to wake up.

"Waz the man'r?" he mumbled.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," smiled Lily. James looked up at Lily sitting on his bed and then rubbed his forehead and turned on the light. He sat up in bed and put on his glasses.

"What… how… why…"

"Remus and Sirius let me in, and I thought I would have the honor of taking you out to dinner.

James blinked a few times, "Um, sure," he said flatly.

Lily laughed, "Well, why don't you get dressed and I'll have a cab over here."

"Don't you apparate?"

Lily stared at the floor, "No comment." James looked at Lily.

"Um, sure just give me a few minutes to take a shower and change." Lily nodded and walked out of the room to find Sirius and Remus crouching by the door.

Lily shook her head and stepped over the grinning pair. Lily walked down the staircase and stood in the hall. She took out her cell phone and punched in a few numbers.

**…**

"It's good to see you again," said James sitting across from Lily at an Italian restaurant.

"Yeah, it is," she said smiling.

"So how long have you and Bret been dating?" he asked.

Lily looked down at the table, "Listen James, I'm sorry you had to see Bret and I like that, but you have to understand I am happy with how my life turned out. Please, can we just pretend that that never happened?"

James studied her face and opened his mouth but closed it again, "Yes," he said after a brief period of silence.

"Wonderful!"

"Why Lily, I didn't expect to find you here!" James said gripping her hand. Lily felt a surge of something in her body but didn't quite know what it was.

"Same here! So Mr. Potter how has everything been?"

"Please Lily, after almost ten years you can't call me James?" he asked sincerely.

Lily felt uncomfortable calling him James , but she would never tell him that.

More than a few hours had passed and they were soon the only people left in the restaurant. "… so then Sirius takes him by the hair and chucks him across into a cubicle."

Lily gave a loud laugh, "And does he still wonder why he got fired from the Ministry. I mean if I did that to my boss I would be tossed out of the place. I don't think as hard, since I'm on friendly terms with the bouncer." James and Lily both smiled at each other holding eye contact.

Lily broke away as the waiter came over, "I am sorry ma'am but we have to close." Lily looked at her watch, it was almost 24:00 (12:00). Lily nodded. James and Lily both apologized for the time and they both walked silently along the sidewalk.

"You know Lily, I have thought about what happened on graduation," he said turning towards her.

"James, don't!" she said firmly, "You and I both know that we were young and just excited. It meant absolutely nothing!" Lily continued walking.

"But Lily, come on, it had to mean something?"

"No James it didn't, and I would take it back if I could. I would take a lot of things back," she whispered.

"I thought you were happy? Lily is this guy, Bret… does he hurt you?" James asked grabbing her arm.

Lily tilted her head back gave out a loud laugh, "Bret… you have got to be kidding me!" she wiped a tear from her eye, "Bret is great, I mean all our relationship really is just getting drunk and shagging. I mean, yeah I would like more but I'm not going to push him." Honestly though, Lily had really no feelings towards Bret other than he was amazing in bed and very gorgeous. She was thinking of dumping him because she did want to find the one and get married and everything but just not with Bret.

James again grabbed her arm to stop her but this time held both of her arms, "So, if I kissed you, you won't be mad?" he asked but before Lily could laugh he leaned in and kissed her. All of the memories and feelings from Hogwarts came back. She suddenly was determined to get rid of Bret and be with James.

She focused back on the kiss, his tongue teased hers and then decided to tease on her own. She broke away and whispered into his ear, "It's early in the bar industry, let's just go and have a good time. We forget about Bret and we forget about all of the other things and just enjoy tonight."

James's face was about a centimeter away from hers, he kissed her again, "Let's just do it, Lily. Why get drunk and then not remember it? I wish I remembered it from graduation…" Lily kissed to shush him, grabbed his hand and disparated back to James's room.

James said a simple spell to clean the place up in between kisses. Lily ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her neck and ran his hands up and down her back. They broke apart and looked at each other. Lily saw that James's eyes were alive with fire.

Lily went to unbutton his shirt but James took her hands and kissed them, "I missed you so much, Lily, you will never know how..." Lily held his cheek in her hand, "I know." Lily kissed him passionately then unbuttoned his shirt. Somehow they ended up on the bed after Lily had abandoned her dress and shoes.

James ran his fingertips up and down Lily's arms while kissing her. He smiled at Lily who was taking off James's pants and boxers. James kissed Lily's neck and made his way down Lily's body. James' kisses were soft and sweet. Each kiss was like an addiction to Lily, she needed more of him every second.

Finally after what seemed like hours, James rose above Lily and she arched towards him. She clenched the sheets as he gripped her hips to enter her. She gave a small gasp and they started to rock slowly. Lily swore as at how fucking good it felt. She titled her head back as she neared her climax… _Good Fucking GOD!__

* * *

_

Lily slightly groaned at her soreness the next morning. She replayed the events in her mind and smiled happily. She dared to open her eyes, she was in James's room, on his bed, next to him. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and another hand near her hair. Lily smiled widely, James's hair looked horrible. Lily reached out her hand to attempt to comb his wild hair but James opened his eyes and grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I don't like it when mysterious bartenders who decide to sleep in my bed try to comb my hair after a great night of sex."

Lily gave out a great appreciated laugh, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," James gazed at Lily as he caressed her hand and kissed each of her fingertips.

Lily stared right back at him, her heart beat faster than it should have. She broke eye contact and cleared her throat, "Do you feed your mysterious bartenders?" she asked looking away from him. She sat up in the bed clutching the covers around her body.

James turned her chin towards him, "Please, don't regret this, Lily, please," he said kissing Lily tenderly pulling her down towards him with each soft kiss.

"James…"

"Please Lily, don't do this," James said throwing himself on the bed.

"James," Lily said sharply, "How the hell am I suppose to take this, I mean I _do_ have a boyfriend!"

"I know Lily," James said getting up and grabbing some jeans off the floor, "You don't have to remind me!"

"Well, sometimes I think I do! James we aren't eighteen anymore, we're twenty! I can't go around and sleep with every guy I think is hot, it's not how it works anymore." Lily turned away from him.

She could hear James sigh. She felt the bed sink beside her, "Lily, can you at least pretend? I promise that I will never speak to you again, just for this one day, be happy about last night, can you do that for me?"

Lily looked at him, his hazel eyes were so powerful. She felt so much passion when he looked at her, "Yes," she stammered.

James smiled and kissed her on her cheek, "You can borrow whatever you like from the closet or floor and I will make us breakfast. Just follow the scent of something burning." Lily giggled and James left the room. Lily sighed and sunk into the feather pillows, she grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over her face and gave a small faint scream.

* * *

I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the reviews! 

**For All Readers/ Reviewers:** James & Lily split up at Hogwarts, you'll find out more later on. The bar scene was inspired by Cayote Ugly. And people change in two years. Thank you all for reviewing, it's awesome, and Happy Holidays again!

Meg-


	13. Pains

Hey sorry about the long wait, I've been really busy and sorry to say but I will be really busy from now on, butthe story isalmost over.I hope everyones holiday was good. Okay, now here ya go...

* * *

Lily was at Twister again, during the busiest time of night. It had been a few days since she had slept with James and that was all she could think about. Lily was taking an order from a cute guy, she passed him his beers and wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead. Bret came over and grabbed her waist kissing her neck. Lily smiled, "Remember, no fraternizing on the job."

"Screw that!" he smiled. Lily turned around and kissed him on the lips, "I need the extra cash, sorry babe." Lily turned around and took the next order, feeling guilty about James, but not that guilty. To be honest Bret was a much better kisser but compared to James he was not romantic at all.

"Hey Red, I got a family emergency and we need and extra girl on the floor, ya mind?" shouted Rosie.

"Hey Monica…" shouted Lily down the bar table to where Monica was making a drink.

"Just go, Rose told me, Bret and I can cover the bar."

"Lily, thank you so much I will…" Rosie started.

"Go!" shouted back Lily taking her tray and hopping over the counter. Lily preferred the floor, you made more tips.

Lily walked around the room getting orders and then going back to the bar to place the orders. After she placed some drinks on a table a song came on and Pete grabbed her wrist and they started to grind together. A bunch of frat boys shouted and hooted and stuffed money down Lily's shirt. Lily smiled and continued on with her job after the song ended. Lily made her way over to a table and was shocked to see James, Sirius, and two girls with them.

"Lily!" gasped Sirius.

"Black, Potter, what can I get ya?"

"What the hell are you doing? You're not a waiter, you can't be a waiter! It's against your values! I mean I thought that the dress was just a small step but this is just different!" shouted Sirius.

"Yeah, that was after I realized I had to do something to pay the rent. So what's your pleasure?"

"Who's that guy behind the bar with black hair?" asked one of the girls, a bubbly blond, who was (no surprise) under Sirius's arm.

"My boyfriend."

"So… Lily, how do you know James and Sirius?" asked a dirty blonde who was practically on James's lap.

"I used to go to school with them."

"Well, I'm Amber," said the blonde holding out her hand. Lily nodded.

"I'm Vanessa, James's fiancé," said the dirty blond. Lily's eyes popped. She looked at James, he looked extremely uncomfortable and averted her eyes.

"Hi listen, um, can I take your orders now?"

"Yes, just four beers, Lily," said Sirius. Lily nodded and walked towards the bar trying to hold back her tears.

**…**

Lily was lying in her bed. She hadn't come out in two days. She drowned her beer and placed it lazily on her nightstand, also covered in beer bottles.

"Pete!" called Lily, "Pete!"

Pete walked in, "Lily, this isn't healthy."

"You know," said Lily slurring slightly, "I don't know why I didn't just marry him first, I mean I think I like him, I mean as much as I could like James Potter. You know, I think I'll just go over his house," said Lily standing up sloppily, "and sleep with him again! I'll show him who's better in bed!"

"Lily, you're a little drunk, why don't you come into the living room with me and I'll make you some pancakes or biscuits or something. Besides, are you sure you want to tell him off in your panties, see-through camisole and bathrobe?"

Lily looked up at Pete, and started to sob, "I just don't understand myself, Pete, I just want to be happy… with him. But, who am I kidding, I mean I am partially an alcoholic and I do work in a nightclub."

Pete sat down on her bed and held her in his arms, "You know some things aren't meant to be," said Pete looking into Lily's emerald eyes, "I didn't tell you but Gary and I, we spilt. He just wasn't the one, you know?" Lily sobbed harder, "Lily, I'm fine with it. Gary and I had a long discussion and we both came to a mutual decision. I think it was for the best. Please, don't cry."

"How can… I not! I mean you and… Gary, I thought were suppose to be together for… forever!"

"Lily, sometimes you think that the _one_ you are sure to be with isn't the _one_ after all. I know that you don't think Bret is the _one_." They sat in each other's arms and Pete gave Lily a small drink to help her with her slight hangover. Lily drained the drink and felt her coming to her senses. She closed her eyes and thought.

Lily gave a small laugh, after a while, "You know I'm going to go right over there, and tell him what I should have told him two years ago," said Lily standing up and walking towards the door. Pete was behind her guiding her, "And I am going to march right into his house and I'm going to say to him… James?" Lily said as she stared wide eyed at James who was standing in her living room half smiling.

"Hi Lily," he said quietly.

"Pete, would you excuse us, all the way, please?" Pete nodded smirking and kissed Lily on her cheek.

"Another man for sex, Lily?" asked James a red in the face.

"No, he's gay and he's my roommate," snapped Lily folding her arms across her chest.

"Can we sit?"

"I don't care," said Lily sitting on the couch's arm.

James sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, "Lily, I didn't want you to meet Vanessa…"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have brought her to the club where I worked. That would have been the intelligent thing, Potter."

"Please Lily, don't start with the surnames!"

"I can do whatever I like, I'm a big girl now, Potter, and I don't need an apology about your fiancé, I thought we said that we would keep emotions out of it! I thought you said that we would just pretend for that one day and move on with it the next!"

"I can't!" screamed James.

Lily almost fell off her seat, "And why can't you!" she screamed back.

"Because," he said I softly taking her hand in his, "I love you."

Lily then did fall off her seat, somehow pulling James with her. So there they lay on the floor with piles of mess around them, James on top and Lily on the bottom. They just stared at each other. James leaned in and kissed her neck with warm kisses, each one addicting. He came back to her eyes and they kissed. James' tongue teased hers, he glided his fingertips up and down her arms. He gently took her arms and placed them on his neck. Lily caught in the moment stroked his hair. James pushed and rubbed his pelvis towards hers. Lily then came to her senses and she stopped. Her arms went limp beside her and she turned her head away from James, so he couldn't kiss her. James stopped and looked at her until Lily said quietly, "Please get off me James." James obeyed the request, unwillingly. They sat up and James fixed the strap of her shirt which was hanging off her shoulder, "James I…"

"Last time you said that it worked out alright," he whispered referring to seventh year after they had made up with the whole Jackie thing. He leaned in and they kissed, one hand on her back and the other on her neck. Lily held his face.

"Stop James! I can't do this!" Lily pushed him away and stood up, "It just isn't possible now that your engaged!"

"Please, I'll cancel it, and then we can be together like we should have been!" he stood up and held her hands.

Lily jerked her hands away "James, just stop it! I don't want to go off into fantasy world! I just want to be left alone, I just want to get you out of my mind and then I can move on with my life. Please James, after this I just want to be left alone."

James looked at her, clearly their was hurt in his face and eyes, "And Bret?"

"He's leaving the country, he's going to the US."

"Lily, please…"

"No James, I'm through with the tug-or-war. Just leave!" she said not looking at him.

James stood there, she guessed he was either a step away from crying or hitting her "Alright, if that's what you want."

"Yes, it's what I want," said Lily still avoiding his eyes.

"Well Vanessa, wanted me to give you this invitation to our wedding. She and I hope that you will come. You can bring a date, just mail us the reply as soon as possible, please." James handed her an envelope and then he left the room.

Lily's hands were trembling, she placed the envelope on the coffee table and then sunk to the floor crying silently.

"Lily… I'm sorry," said Pete putting a hand on her back.

"Oh, it's fine. I never really thought that Prince Charming would ever really stop going from girl-to-girl," Lily said wiping her tears in her bathrobe sleeve.

"But you wanted him to stop," Pete said.

"I don't know what I want, but I didn't want to be the next in line. I wanted to be the first and the only in line for James Potter."

"I know sweetheart, I know," cooed Pete.

"Hey, you want to go to a wedding?" asked Lily laughing a little.

"Sure." They sat there as Lily held the invitation in her hand. Pete took it from her and she got up to go to her room.

Lily sat on her bed with an old album. She delicately opened the book, hardly breathing, she scanned to moving pictures of her past. At the end she closed the book and clutched it to her body, crying. She missed her mother so much, Lily then realized that her mom was so proud of her being a witch. Her mom always insisted that Lily never hide what she was, to be proud of what she was, to never forget who she was, a witch.

Lily walked out of her room, still holding the book, and approached Pete who was sitting on the couch.

"Pete, there's something I should tell you…" Lily then poured out her past to Pete and she felt… _happy_?

* * *

Hey guys, i hope you like it. Again sorry for the wait, thanks for all the reviews!

megZ-


	14. Magic Moments

hola guys, sorry for the wait but this may either be good or bad news to some but this is the absolute final chapter. After this it's done, though i think i'm ganna start a new LJ fic, depends on how busy i am. When i do, either you can look at my profile or i'll post it up on here. But just wanted to say all of those who read this fic, thank you for reviewing. Now without further nonsense i present to you...  
The Final Chapter of _Her Cinderella Story_.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Hey James, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sirius straightening his friend's tie.

James breathed, "I have nothing to really stop me, do I?"

"You mean you have _no one_ to really stop you."

"It doesn't matter, she never replied so I know I was just another guy that she shagged." Sirius shrugged unsurely and they left the preparation room to go out into the wedding hall.

"Pete, can you please hurry up?" Lily said tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry, I've never been to a wizard wedding!"

"All you have to do is put on the dress robes, you don't have to style your hair of anything!"

"Fine, fine, fine," said Pete emerging from the bathroom. He looked at Lily, "Good lord, you look gorgeous!"

Lily had her deep emerald dress robes on with a lily burette pulling back her hair on one side, she also had her wand in another hand and it felt good.

Lily had gone back to magic and her room showed it. It had a new vibe coming off it. Her spell books and potions covered her bookshelves and she had purchased an owl and a cat. She had a small cauldron in the corner and an old broomstick lay next to it. Her closet still had it's other clothes but she added her dress robes to it too. She now felt extremely happy.

"Alright, we're going by the floo network, I hooked up our fireplace yesterday."

"Floo?"

"You just take some of this dust, step into the fire, throw the dust into the fire, say where you want to go, and then you're there!"

"Is this safe?"

"Of course! I used to do it all the time."

"Alright, I'll trust you." Pete stepped into the fire and then vanished. Lily followed him excited about what she was about to do.

Lily and Pete brushed off the ashes, "Listen Pete, I have to quick find James, so just wait here and I'll meet back with you if I don't find him. Then I'll have to…"

"Stop wasting time, and go!" laughed Pete. Lily smiled and dashed off towards the preparation rooms.

Lily panted and reached an entire hallway full of them. She groaned and started to put her ear to each one, "Wait what am I doing?" Lily said to herself and she said a spell so that she could see in but no one could see out. Lily looked into about five rooms until she came upon Vanessa's room. She was in her gown in front of the mirror. She had two girls on each of her sides and a woman sitting near her sipping a glass of champagne. She had her hair up with pearls in some strands.

She straitened her gown and laughed, "James is so stupid!" Lily gasped and continued to watch the scene. "I mean honestly, he was just way to easy! The only time I thought I was out of the picture was when his ex-girlfriend appeared. I knew Lupin was suspicious of me but now that he has a sudden love interest he wont be a problem anymore." She laughed again, "My plan was absolutely perfect! First make the guy fall in love with me, then get his best friend a girl, next get the guy to propose, then marry him and then you'll be filthy rich after you divorce him! He is loaded with money!" she twirled in front of the mirror and beamed at herself.

"Vanessa, you are just too cruel!" laughed Amber.

"How many has it been darling?" asked the woman sitting down.

"Mom, you ask me this every time! But I think he's the fifth or maybe sixth!" she gleamed in wickedness.

"I'm sorry darling but a mother can't keep track of all of your husbands!" she smiled.

"It's almost time to go, Vanessa," giggled Amber.

"Alright, let's make some galleons girls!" said Vanessa as she fixed her gown again and then made for the door. Lily took the spell off the door and then looked for a place to hide. She tried the door next to Vanessa's room but no luck. Then without warning a hand from nowhere reached out and grabbed her. She was pulled under a cloak with Remus!

"Remus?" whispered Lily stunned. Remus put a hand over her mouth and watched as the bridal party mad for the wedding hall. Remus and Lily ducked into the room the girls just left and Remus threw off the cloak. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Lily.

"Trying to figure out what Vanessa wants with James, thanks to you, I found out," smiled Remus.

"But…"

"Oh the cloak, it's James's. I sort of took it from him, I wanted to find out what Vanessa was up to."

"How?"

"I had my suspicious, because I remember a few months ago she was engaged to a big time French Quidditch player, Michael Pierre. I wondered what happened to dear Michael but I never convinced Sirius since Vanessa hooked him up with Amber and well let's say they've been attached to each other like sticking potion."

"Remus breath," said Lily putting a hand on his shoulder as he gasped for breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"Doing what I should have done a while ago."

"You aren't!"

"I am."

"Good for you Lily, but the ceremony is about to start and I have to get to the alter."

"But I have to talk to James!"

"You came too late, but…"

"No I couldn't Remus!"

"You'll have to, but I _have_ to go, good luck!"

"Remus!" Lily called as he ran out the door. Lily followed him but he was out of sight.

Lily ran back to the wedding hall to find Pete talking to some wizard. "Pete, we have to hustle!" breathed Lily heavily.

"Good you're here, I was just talking to…"

"I'm sorry but I really have to talk to you!"

"Excuse me Scott, she's a little mad." The wizard left the two alone.

"I couldn't find James so…" but Lily was interrupted by a small witch who said in a high voice, "The ceremony is about to start, please take your seats!"

Pete took Lily's elbow and they walked into the hall. Lily had to catch your breath. The hall was amazing. It was almost the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It had garlands of flowers everywhere. There were also white turtle doves flying all over the place. It was like a garden practically.

Lily and Pete walked behind a tall wizard and witch and sat down behind the couple so James couldn't see Lily but she had a clear view of him. Pete made sure she was on the aisle next to a huge bouquet of roses on a pedestal.

James looked so handsome. His hair was still wild but in a funny way. He had his wire glasses on and dark blue dress robes with a gray tie under it. Sirius was beside him in dark gray dress robes. Remus appeared next to Peter, who was on the end. Remus whispered in Peter's ear and he nodded.

Lily couldn't believe what she was about to do. Lily cleared her throat and started to recite something in her head. She was so lost in her thought that Pete had to nudge her to stand up as Vanessa came down the aisle. Lily scowled as she passed her. She was "crying" under her veil as her father walked her down the white runner. The spectators sat down as James and Vanessa faced a middle aged man.

"We are gathered here together to join these two people together. Now if anyone has any objections please stand now, or forever hold their peace." The man waited but Lily couldn't move her legs or mouth. She was frozen. Pete looked wide eyed at her and mouthed, "Go!" Lily shook her head and bit her lip. Lily looked up at Remus who was staring at her with bewilderment. Lily felt like crying.

"Alright Vanessa," Vanessa turned towards the priest, "Do you take James Richard Potter to be your husband? Do you promise to take care of him through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Vanessa said smiling.

"James," James turned towards the priest, "Do you take Vanessa Abigail Biggins to be your wife? Do you promise to take care of her through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

James looked at Vanessa who was beaming up at him, "No, I can't," James said dropping her hands, "I can't marry you Vanessa, I don't know how we got this far but I can't go through with this."

"Excuse me?" she said angrily.

"I don't love you."

"But you can't just… you can't do this to me!"

"I have only loved one girl in my life and I may have ruined ever getting together with her because of you," said James.

"No you haven't," said Lily standing up. She had no idea how she managed to do that since she was in shock with the sudden change in James's decision. James stared at Lily in awe. She walked towards the alter, with everyone in the hall fixing their attention on Lily. Lily reached James' side, he instantly grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"This is… outrageous!" cried Vanessa sobbing with Amber's arms around her shoulders.

"Shut up Vanessa!" said Remus.

Vanessa huffed and threw Amber off of her, "Oh, sounding like a big shot now! Yeah, well you can kiss Rebecca goodbye!"

"Shut up Vanessa!" shouted James.

Vanessa gasped and looked at Lily, "You little whore! You think that you could ever be half of what I am, well think again, bitch! No one has ever stolen a man away from me!"

James started to shout back at Vanessa but Lily lay her hand on his arm, "Well Miss Biggins, I guess there's a first time for everything. And, I am about ten times better than you are. I maybe be a bartender but I am at least honest and proud of who I am! I know what you were planning to do, so I suggest you get out of my sight because you do _not_ know what I am capable of." Lily stared at Vanessa evilly. Vanessa huffed, picked up her dress, and marched down the aisle with Amber behind her.

Lily turned to James, "Vanessa is a fake, all she wanted was your money, James." Lily breathed deeply, "James I…" James made to hush her, "Will you ever let me talk? James I love you, I have always loved you!" she stated tearing.

James wiped the tears from her eyes, "I love you, Lily Evans, I always have," Lily cried but he kissed her passionately her. Everyone in the hall (except the bride's family) clapped in joy. Lily and James broke away and smiled at each other. Sirius jumped on the too and shouted, "Finally!" Lily kissed James again and laughed.

…

It was the day after James's wedding and Lily was restless. She was on the couch eating ice cream in her green tank top and boxer shorts. It was raining outside and she was watching Charade. Pete was on a date with the wizard he met at the wedding, leaving Lily alone. Lily and Bret had broken up at the airport (he never found out about James), and Lily was feeling extra lonely, with James on her mind but not with her and Pete out. She dug her spoon into the chocolate ice cream and sighed staring out the window. She heard a loud screeching noise outside and so she made her way towards the window. Outside, James was standing in the pouring rain, singing his heart out. Lily grabbed an umbrella and stepped out onto the fire escape.

"James Potter, what the hell are you doing?" Lily shouted over the rain.

"I'm making you fall in love with me Lily Evans!"

"James, get out of the rain!"

"Not until you fall in love with me!"

"I already am, you idiot!"

"Then I'm trying to be a romantic!"

"This isn't very romantic Mr. Potter!"

"Then come down, and I'll make it romantic!"

"I don't want to get sick!"

"Then I'll just have to sing louder!" And he did. Lily scowled and went inside, to hear banging on the walls from all sides. She went out into the hall to meet her neighbors complaining about the noise at three in the morning. Lily nodded dashed down the steps, umbrella in hand.

Lily walked out into the pouring cold rain, "You are so bloody crazy!"

"It's because of my love for you," he said dancing in the rain.

"I don't call being drunk, serenading me at three o'clock in the morning romantic," said Lily approaching him.

"Then maybe this will change your mind," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet jewelry box. He went on one knee and opened the box, "Marry me Lily Evans," Lily watched as he slid the ring on her finger and then he stood up. She dropped the umbrella and jumped on him. They kissed, forgetting the rain, and forgetting all of their senses. They looked at each other and James twirled Lily around. Lily laughed she looked up at the sky, letting the raindrops fall onto her face.

She completely forgot about the time and that she was in her underwear, all she saw was James standing in the dripping rain by her side, holding her, where he would be forever.

****

As time passed on, Lily often told Jackie--whom she visited now as a friend--that she was lucky to have James. She told Jackie that she felt like Cinderella when he placed that ring on her finger. James, a popular gorgeous prankster had married Lily, a nerdy average flirtacious bartender.

"What a Cinderella Story," Lily would say but Jackie would just reply with, "Your Cinderella Story." Lily grinned and repeated, "My Cinderella Story, and it'snot the fairy taleI imagind myself to be in." Jackie shook her head and grinned.

Little didJames and Lilyknow then that they would marry, have a son named Harry, and die within a year of his birth. But, it was and always will be a semi-demented fairytale to Lily called, Her Cinderella Story.

* * *

I hope you like it. Thank you again to all who reviewed, you guys are awesome!

Sincerly,

the MaNiAc & MegZ (a.k.a) ManiacMegZ


End file.
